oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion and Reliving
Recalling Around 13 years before the Numerals reunited with Abel, the wind whispered tales of a reunion between two people that hadn't ever met before... What? This was the year of 1563. Bill laughed loudly, "BIRURURURURU!!" Neck with a woman's arms wrapped around, he was without his coat and bicorn. "The true fun's about ta' start, Maldonia-chan!" To the corner of the room a large man laid on his face, knees bent and rear high, he grunted against a bloody floor. "Uhuhuhu, this will be better than last time, dearest." The woman, Maldonia, holding him laughed into his ear, dressed in something unusually shiny. They leaned towards each other, yet, a knock soundly filled both their ears and prompted their eyes to glance at the door. "Come in," Maldonia said. A much younger woman, black straight hair decorated with a red ribbon, and bartender clothing, pushed her head inside, "Um..." Bill and Maldonia stared at her with surprisingly normal glances, "E-Eudora-san, a p-person has asked for-" She pointed shakenly at Bill's figure, though she instantly lowered her hand, gosh, manners. In a quick glance, she spotted the man laying down on his face, and her eyes widened. "Oh my god-" No way, did they actually dispose of him? Sure, he was loud earlier, but... "Jiminia, we in the middle of some love-makin'!" Bill laughed, waving at her with a free hand, Maldonia followed along and the two looked at each other. However, yet again, they stopped dead in their tracks once the door cracked fully open, Jiminia tensed and almost jumped. "I'm... here... Abel..." A new voice came, barely fitting through the door was a really tall man, though less tall than Bill, with a long blond mane. "You..." Bill raised one eyebrow, putting Maldonia on the sheets, and got himself off the bed in quick steps, towering over everyone else. "Tha' fuck?!" He barked at the slouched newcomer, who wore just pants, a jacket around his waist, and wraps on his feet, "Can't ya' see I'm busy?! Leave!!" "No..." Abel cooed, body threatening to fall, "Here... fight you... burp," He held a hand to his face, hesitating on cupping his mouth. Jiminia slowly stepped out of the doorway. Left foot forward, right fist backward, Bill roared. "I TOLD YE TO LEAVE!!!" A fist collided against Abel's cheek, the latter crashed through the door and the wood of the tavern in an audible boom. Everyone jumped at the sudden scenario, dust covering part of the place and even reaching out of the tavern. "Oooo, one of Bill's rampages!!" "Show em hell Bill!" Costumers cheered with widened eyes, clanking their beer mugs together. "Bill's Kill Punches! BILL'S KILL!" Wood creaked under Bill's heavy steps, he scratched his beard for a solid second before stretching his left hand out towards the fallen Abel, fingers wrapping on to his biceps. Bill held him up, eyeing his dizzy face. "Ye' dead yet?" A few grunts were his response, Bill smiled and arched his right arm backwards. "I warned ye!" Much like a dozen cannonballs finally landing over their target, Bill's fist flew at Abel and everyone around almost got deaf, covering their ears with their palms while adopting twisted expressions. Wood shrieked as it was torn apart in less than a second, shards filling the atmosphere, dust erupted through the tavern and the streets around it, some people even flew once hit by the resulting shockwave, yelling through the night. Even then, they still managed some shouts through the rumble, the spectacle of Bill's punches never seemed to get old. Rather than the shockwave travel straight through the rest of the land, it remained just there on the village's area. In the distance, birds flew off the trembling trees and leaves, animals stared as the very ground of Ilesbury Village seemed to quake for all but a moment, as if it was going to implode. Most found their heads to be gone, nay, sometimes whole parts of their body, after such a hit. "YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" Some of the costumers that weren't sent flying cheered yet again, "BILL'S KILL, BILL'S KILL, BILL'S KILL!" Everyone laughed again, hitting their mugs against one another. Everyone laughed, even Jimina let her voice roar while shaking her head at having seen such a thing, Maldonia chuckled while licking her lips. Everyone laughed, everyone but Bill. Arm still extended, his fist didn't come back to rest by his side, Bill clicked his teeth, feeling a tightness around his knuckle. "The fuck?!" He instantly drew his fist from Abel's grasp and took a step or two backwards. "Oi oi..." Standing in front of him was a frowning Abel and a trembling hand, having barely caught the punch Bill threw. Yet, Bill smiled widely. "B-Bill-san!! I know whom this is," One of the customers blabbered, eyes wide. "This guy," They shakingly pointed at Abel, "Fought one of the Navy's Admirals and survived to tell the tale! I even heard his retracted bounty has shot up to 264,000,000, he is a Super Rookie!!" " 264,000,000?!" Eye roll. "Pfff, child's play!!" Bill sang as he looked upwards and let his tongue out. Another customer slapped the air. "Hah, that's right, child's play!! Bill-san's bounty of 834,000,000 is nothing to be overlooked and this is him controlling his tendencies!!" Bill's smile widened more than the distance between his ears. The customer gestured for Bill with both his arms. "This is about half it used to be! Sometimes the World Government tones down his bounty in fears that it might reach unwarranted heights, but he always climbs back, be it to half a billion or billion itself!!" Another shift of arm movements, the costumer pointed up. "He is a man whose aim is always on the top, Gunlock Bill!!!" Thunder came from nowhere in the background. Abel stared at the customer, who breathed heavily while maintaining his pose, he, too, looked at Abel. Then, the latter just assumed a fighting position by putting both his arms in front of himself and shifted attention to Bill. "Yeah..." "S'THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" The same customer yelled with sharp teeth and wide eyes. Abel shifted glares to this customer, jumping towards him while aiming a punch, this warranted no reaction from the customer, but, Abel met a solid wall before anything could be done, his fist pressing against a dark spot. "EH?!" The customer yelled after a second. "BIRURU!" Bill licked his lips, merely using the side of his right leg to intercept Abel, though, he didn't even look at it. "I'm beginnin' ta' see yer got lucky on catchin' me punch," His eyes narrowed at his own remark, he had employed both Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki there, even if... both were by sheer instinct, summoned on a whim. Bill cracked his knuckles, "No matter, biruru. What are yer last words?" "As if-" Abel's face was instantly smashed in by Bill's large fist, bloating his cheek, he saw red. Bill grinned, more spots on Abel's body were smashed in, "BIRURURURURURURURURURURURURU!!" He punched as he laughed, his arms nothing more than extremely loud whispers and blurrs, whisking through the space between them. Abel tried pushing forward, but, in a blink he was pushed back instead. The fist he clenched got punched open, the leg he rose got deflected, the chest he inflated was caved in. These spots got to become more intimiate with Bill's fists than ever and none of them were spared, no finger, no thigh, no rib. "BIRURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURU!!" The punches were more numerous than Bill's laughing. The arms swam through one another, hitting him from above, below, right, left, directly. Abel's body twitched in a variety of manners and angles, following the directions opposite to the punches thrown, while blood and whatever else burst from his newly formed wounds. Many dark marks could be seen over his frame, even if briefly, mixing with red of his blood and purple of his skin. Then, these colors were enveloped by the oozing green of Bill's haki, which had flared up so much that it contaminated the area around the two of them. Such a melody, harsher even than the orchestras present on a definitive battle. The customers either gasped or held their hands somewhere over their face, eyes wider than ever, even though what they saw was merely a part of what was truly transpiring, their eyes failing to grasp Bill's speed. "BIRURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURU!" Bill's laughter and his punches meteoring over Abel were the only sounds to ring in their ears, swallowing even their gasps. They reached over to the entire village and much beyond, ressonating like falling rocks over a mountain, everyone covered their ears and braced themselves by hugging their bodies, nevertheless feeling the quake all through. "THIS-" A punch that bent Abel's body forward by pushing his chest. "-IS-" One that landed on his stomach and forced him backwards. "-'MALDONIA!!!'" A sliding punch was delivered against Abel's face, bringing forth a shockwave so thick that even the naked eye could see it, further, it was felt. It washed over the already messed furniture, the customers and workers, like the gas of some bottle suddenly being let out, it burst out of any entrances the tavern had, even making new ones. Amidst all of it, Abel's figure rocketed through the scenery, creating several air rings along the trajectory, and into the very sky of Suisupiru. He floated along the wooden debris and droplets of his own blood, leaking from the purple spots on his skin, which meant almost everywhere. Abel raised no finger, moved no muscle, he only tried gasping for a moment. "Fight back!!" "We need a plan." "Li'l Bill's strong!" "..." "I need to get stronger..." There they were... saying so much, not shutting up any second. What... what was this? This was different from the memories. He couldn't tell them to stop. "BILL'S KILL!!" Everyone shouted while failing from the impact. "BILL'S KILL! BILL'S KILL! BILL'S KILL! AYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bill beat his palms against one another, clearing the dust. "BIIIIIRURURURU!" He laughed and rested his fists on his hips, he turned around and saw Maldonia on the entrance to the bedroom, which was still intact. "Time fa' some love-makin'," People cheered, "Without interruptions!" People cheered even more. Trials "It's five in the fucking morning and we're up?!" Maldonia cursed out, rolling her eyes at Bill. Bill spat to the side. "No complainin', I been on watch, I had to!" His arms were wide open, explosions sounded in the distance. Suisupiru was home to many water springs, be them actual natural fountains or rivers running down the cliffs like waterfalls would. "Why?!!" Maldonia yelled again, an explosion cut off any following complaints, making their hairs and clothes flutter along the shockwave. "Is that-" It happened under a second, several figures flew between them, Maldonia's and Bill's own fluttered even more violently along the wind itself, some kind of flash appeared in the distance. Maldonia's eyes widened, any word she could have said was engulfed by the slashing and rumbling sounds that roared inside their ears. The floor, rather, the ground standing between them gave way to an expanding fissure, dust rose from the darkness and clouded their visions. "BIRURU!" Bill clapped with a smile on his face. "They keepin' 'im busy!!" He pointed at the far-away explosions, even as she squinted her eyes, Maldonia saw nothing but bursts of air. In contrast, Bill saw it just as if he was close by. "W-What is that?!" Maldonia pointed at the struggle between the four combatants. Three of which attacked one. Bill only continued to look, offering no answer. Abel frantically moved his limbs and body in accordance to the opposition, both his legs and arms intercepted a myriad of blows, some coming from behind, from above, from the sides. His feet met the forearms of another, the side of his hands jabbed at the handle of the weapons, these contact points caused shockwaves whenever they happened. Green exploded all around him, sometimes taking the shape of edged weapons, other times coming bluntly at him, their auras were surely unresting. While red eyed, by bending his body backwards Abel evaded two sword strikes launched from far away, these two travelled further behind in the form of a pair of green slashes and chopped off three towers at their middle, causing a bright explosion once they met one another. They seemed to possess the same amount of strength, more synchronized than many songs. A spear was thrust towards him from the front, Abel gritted his teeth and twisted his body sideways to the right, the resulting shockwave crossed over the entire market's width, piercing through shops and buildings alike while leaving a rising trail of debris. Abel caught the spear with his left hand just below the bladed body, budging his arm's muscles, he dragged the spear horizontally, smashing it against all three combatants, who got the breath knocked out of them. Placing his other hand on the spear, Abel swung it even faster, rotating his very body in order not to lose any momentum. "AAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The screams of the opponents that Abel faced came and went along with the rotation, their figures nothing but blurs up there. Due to this rotation, Abel skidded against the ground, though he paid no attention to the spiralling world, why would it matter what he was looking at. A small tornado, barely visible, surrounded them and lifted some of the debris created from the earlier clashes, like a stage play when everyone gradually joined, people held themselves onto something firm, almost getting sucked in. Maldonia began once again. "Bill-" "Those ar' some of mah subordinates!" Bill spread his arms open. "Made from ME, Billie Primero, Willy Primero, and Billy Segundo!" Each of the figures had either grey or silver hair indeed. "HM!!" Abel abruptly let go of the spear, releasing a shockwave that completely dispersed the rotational winds and stopping himself as well. The three fighters flew high into the sky, accompanied by the spear, their whole bodies shook under such pressure. However, with a twist of their bodies, they seemed to regain posture and looked at the spear for a brief second, for one to think they would be done, it would be foolish. The three ducked their legs backwards, grinding their teeths, then, kicked at the lower end of the spear, causing the air to hiss and explode around them as the spear tore through the atmosphere, nothing more than a flicker of an image. Abel squinted his eyes, almost not seeing the spear, he opened both his arms and stretched his fingers, Haki oozed over it, materializing like liquid. Like a pressing machine, Abel pressed his hands towards the spear in a clapping motion, keen on stopping it from both sides. But then, the spear took a turn while mid-air, twisting backwards and upside-down, Abel's eyes widened, due to the spear's speed he had failed to notice that one of the combatants, Billie, had come along. Much like whispers in the middle of savage shouts. Billie grinned wide, slamming the spear's blade with a downward swing against Abel's right shoulder, just another fool who thought they could deny Bill's superiorship. Abel tensed his muscles in a single note, commanding the Haki of his hands to erupt through his body like a fast river. "Flow!" The spear almost met naked skin, instead, it clashed against the surging layer of blackened Haki, creating explosions of aura all around them. Beneath them, the ground almost completely caved in, resulting in a crater about the width of a house to appear amidst the booms. "Hmph!" Billie tried to move the spear sideways so that its blade's side hit Abel's head directly. The latter simply moved his forehead against the attack, birthing forth another impact from their clash and prompting Billie to jump away, also pulling his spear in a grunt. Quite the amount of trouble. Billy and Willy landed a fair distance from the clash. "He just doesn't give up..." Willy was whom commented. "Seems like a Super Rookie through and through," Billy nodded. "Captain has sure got a large fish following him." "Large fish?" Willy asked while blinking. "You mustn't be serious- GAAAH!" Both Willy and Billy had actually grunted, since Billie's body smashed against their own, the trio rolled harshly against the soil and crashed into a building. It crumbled in the next second with a final wail, debris completely covering their bodies. Abel instantly turned to wherever he last felt Bill's presence, cracking the very soil once he turn-stepped. ... Category:Role-Plays Category:Solo Role-plays Category:DamonDraco